Fighting!
by orihardian
Summary: [Chapter Up: 1. Finally, I Got You; 2. Still Same] Love-life-at-school - LuMin / XiuHan, GS!Minseok
1. Finally, I Got You

**Fighting! (One Shot)**

_**L**_**u**_**M**_**in / **_**X**_**iu**_**H**_**an**

**Luhan, Minseok**

**GS!Minseok (as always XD)**

**Typo everywhere, GAJE**

* * *

Pagi ini dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul, jalanan tampak penuh oleh gumpalan-gumpalan es akibat badai salju yang menimpa kota itu tadi malam.

Dengan penuh semangat gadis bersurai coklat lembut lurus nan panjang terlihat mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Memakai sweater tebal dengan syal coklat muda menempel indah dilehernya.

Minseok menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada syal untuk menetralisir dingin yang menusuk masuk ke wajah _chubby_nya, dengan tambahan pipi Minseok yang merona akibat terlalu dinginnya pagi itu.

.

Ditempat lain, Luhan sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang didepan pintu kelasnya. Berdiri dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

Luhan melirik ke lorong sekolah untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah datang atau belum. Dan tepat pada lirikkan entah keberapa, ia melihat sosok gadis mungil dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya berjalan mendekat.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit dari ku hahaha.", Luhan tertawa nista saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya telah sampai didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja, minggir!", Minseok menggeser kasar lengan Luhan agar memberinya jalan masuk kekelas.

"Sombong sekali kau pendek!", caci Luhan saat Minseok sudah berhasil melewatinya.

Minseok berbalik mendengar perkataan Luhan yang menghinanya, "Ya! Luhan! Kau pikir kau tinggi? Jangan cari masalah dipagi hari pemuda kurus!", bentak Minseok dengan nada suara yang memenuhi seisi kelas.

Sungguh, teman sekelas mereka sudah muak harus mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting dua manusia ini setiap hari. Semua siswa mengutuk agar sepasang musuh ini saling jatuh cinta agar tidak ada lagi keributan setiap harinya.

"Hello guys, bisakah sehari saja kalian tenang? In-", belum sempat Junmyeon–sang Ketua kelas– menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"DIAM!", dua sejoli itu membentaknya bersamaan.

.

Luhan dan Minseok sudah sekelas sejak satu Senior High School, mereka memang tak pernah akur dari mula awal bertemu. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan begitu membenci Minseok hingga ia selalu saja menjahili gadis mungil tersebut. Teman-teman mereka bahkan lebih menyetujui Luhan dan Minseok menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang musuh.

"Minseok-ah, pangeranmu datang.", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap kearah pintu masuk kantin.

Minseok ikut melirik kearah pintu, "Pangeran jidatmu.", Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat sosok sok manly Luhan masuk ke kantin.

Luhan melirik seisi ruangan dan berhenti saat melihat sosok Minseok yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya bersama Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati Minseok.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menatap kearah Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri, takut kalo-kalo akan terjadi perang lagi. Dan hello-, ini kantin guys. Kantin. Bayangkan saja Kyungsoo dan penikmat kantin harus mendengar teriakan mereka berdua –lagi, disaat mereka sedang menikmati momen indah menyantap makanan.

Luhan mendekat dan berlalu dibelakang Minseok sambil berkata, "Gembul yang rakus!.", dan berlalu menuju teman sepermainannya.

Kali ini Minseok mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo. Karena Minseok tau, itu akan menjadi masalah panjang jika ia melawan apa yang baru saja pemuda kurus itu katakan.

.

Bel istirahat telah berakhir, seluruh siswa berhampur memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Minseok berjalan berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo menuju kelas dengan membawa kotak bekal yang sudah kosong ditangan kiri mereka, hingga mereka tiba tepat di depan kelas Kyungsoo –Kelas 2.B.

"Aku duluan, Seokie-ya! Jangan berantem terus dengan Luhan. Abaikan saja dia.", ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Hahaha. Melawannya hal yang harus aku lakukan Kyung-ie, gak usah khawatir.", Minseok tersenyum manis. "Aku pergi ya, daaa~", kemudian ia sedikit berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo didepan kelasnya.

.

Minseok berjalan lunglai saat sudah tiba di kelasnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari agar tidak ketinggalan perlajaran biologi Park-saem. Karena Park-saem terkenal guru yang killer dan menakutkan.

Luhan yang melihat Minseok masuk langsung berkata, "Ya! Gadis gembul, kau masuk paling terakhir jadi keluarlah! Aku akan berkata kepada Park-saem kalau kau bolos hari ini!"

Minseok menatap tajam pada Luhan, langkah kakinya memutar kearah dimana Luhan duduk.

Saat Minseok berada tepat disamping Luhan, pemuda itu memudar kursinya mengarah kesamping dimana Minseok berdiri saat ini.

"Apa yang kau i-",

BRAK!

Minseok menginjak kaki Luhan dengan sepatu kulitnya yang bertumit.

"AW~~!", terdengar ringisan Luhan saat ujung jempol kakinya tepat dihimpit oleh tumit sepatu milik Minseok. "Apa yang kau lakukan, gembul jelek?", Luhan masih meringis memegang jempolnya yang benar-benar perih.

Minseok mencoba tidak perduli, "kau mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan, Tuan Muda Lu.", Minseok berjalan menjauhi Luhan menuju tempat duduknya.

Semua mata menatap iba pada Luhan yang terus meringis kesakitan, Minseok yang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi hal yang selalu mengherankan adalah Luhan tidak pernah merasa jera untuk membuat Minseok marah. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuat semua orang takjub (?)

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Minseok berkali-kali melirik kearah Luhan yang masih terus menggenggam sepatunya. Ini hal yang tidak biasa dari Minseok yang merasa bersalah, _'Apa sesakit itu?'_, gumam Minseok.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, kini tinggal Minseok yang memasukkan buku dan perlengkapan lainnya dengan sangat lamban agar bisa menyamai dengan Luhan yang masih setia duduk dikursi bersama kedua temannya. Dengan tangan kanan berlipat menopang kepalanya yang merebah di meja. Sedang tangan kirinya masih menggenggam sepatu kets miliknya.

"Lu, kau tidak pulang.", suara Jongin membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Duluan saja.", jawab Luhan sambil kembali pada aktivitasnya merebahkan kepala diatas meja.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya.", Kris berkata sambil melirik Minseok yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang-nya –yang sambil sedikit menguping.

Setelah dirasa kedua teman Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi, Minseok mengeluarkan kotak P3K mini-nya dari dalam tas. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehmu.", Luhan berkata dengan nada sedikit muak.

Minseok tertegun, _'apa ia semakin membenciku?'_, gumam Minseok dalam hati. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan Luhan yang menolak permintaan maafnya mentah-mentah.

"Baiklah, maaf aku sudah melukai kakimu.", Minseok meletakkan kotak P3K yang ia genggam dimeja Luhan.

Saat akan membalikkan badan,

GRAB

Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok dengan kuat, membuat Minseok sedikit terkaget.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Mau kemana kau gembul jelek? Ingin melarikan diri? Kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh dengan lukaku ini. Dasar gadis menyebalkan.", maki Luhan.

"Apa-apaan pemuda ini, bukankah kau yang mengusirku tadi?", Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Aku? Kapan? Mungkin aku sedang ngigau.", bela Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja! Buka sepatumu cepat aku ingin melihat lukanya.", perintah Minseok.

Dengan perintah Minseok, Luhan langsung membuka sepatu kets merahnya. Ia tidak memakai kaus kaki.

"Ya! Luhan! Mengapa kau tidak memakai kaos kaki? Dan Ugh~ lihat jempol kakimu benar-benar memar parah." Ucap Minseok frustasi saat melihat memar yang berwarna keunguan di jempol kaki Luhan sebelah kiri. "Kemarikan kakimu." Minseok menarik betis Luhan untuk bisa memeriksa kaki Luhan.

Ia membuka kotak P3K-nya untuk mengeluarkan salep pengurang rasa nyeri dan memar. Lalu memoleskannya pada memar dijempol Luhan.

"AW~! Apa kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit?", ujar Luhan kesal.

"Diamlah, rusa bodoh. Atau aku akan mengolesnya dengan sangat keras.", amuk Minseok.

"…"

"…"

"Minseok-ah?", Luhan memanggil Minseok lembut.

"Apa?", jawab Minseok ketus sambil mendongakkan kepalanya seperti sedang kesal.

Luhan duduk dikursi, sedangkan Minseok berjongkok dibawahnya untuk mengobati luka memar di jempol kaki Luhan.

"Pipimu merah bgt, Min. Ada lemak yang menggumpal disana.", Luhan berkata gemas sambil menunjuk pipi Minseok yang separuh tenggelam oleh syalnya. Luhan menjadi aneh sore ini, begitulah yang Minseok pikirkan.

"_Mwoya!_", Minseok mendongak mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam balutan syal coklat tersebut. "Ya Luhan! Gak usah sok baik! Aku melakukanny-

CUP

-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!", bentak Minseok yang sedikit kaget karena Luhan berhasil mencium bibir mungilnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakinya yang sedang diperban oleh Minseok.

Minseok terus memperhatikan Luhan, menunggu jawaban atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Arrrgh! Jangan menatapku terus, konsentrasilah pada perban yang kau pasang Kim Minseok.", bentak Luhan frustasi.

"Dasar aneh.", gerutu Minseok.

.

.

.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Luhan dan teman sepermainannya sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang.

"Luhan, apa Minseok mengobatimu semalam?", Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Luhan bangga.

"Ini sesuatu yang tak disangka.", balas Kris.

"Benar, selama 2tahun kalian bertengkar. Minseok tidak pernah sedikitpun mencoba menoleh padamu, bahkan ketika dia menendang kemaluanmu saat kau mencoba untuk menahan kepalanya agar tak memukul perutmu.", jelas Jongin panjang lebar yang dianggukkan oleh Kris.

PLAK

Luhan memukul kepala Jongin.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan hal yang seperti itu padaku.", geram Luhan.

"Dasar bodoh kau Jongin.", Kris mengiyakan.

"Ya Kris! Kau sebenarnya ada dipihak mana?", kesal Jongin.

"_Molla!"_, jawab Kris singkat.

"Dasar tiang labil", dengus Jongin.

Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya tentang kejadian romantis bersama Minseok semalam. Jongin dan Kris tidak bisa percaya bahwa usaha Luhan mendekati Minseok dengan cara berbeda ternyata berhasil.

Luhan sudah menyukai Minseok sejak awal ia menjadi siswa di Senior High School saat ini. Tapi melihat Minseok yang selalu mengacuhkan pemuda-pemuda yang menyukainya, Luhan sedikit ragu untuk bermanis di depan Minseok. Dan akhirnya ia berubah haluan menjadi _haters_ Minseok agar gadis mungil itu tertarik perhatiannya oleh tingkah mengesalkan dari Luhan.

Dan… bingo! Luhan berhasil telak karena sore itu ia langsung menyatakan cinta pada si wanita tersulit untuk didekati itu.

* * *

_"Dasar aneh.", gerutu Minseok._

_"Bisa gak kita berhenti perang?", tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Minseok yang masih sibuk memberi perban pada jempolnya._

_"Gak.", jawab Minseok singkat._

_"Kenapa?", Luhan penasaran._

_"Karna aku menyukainya.", jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum._

_"Tapi setiap kita perang, akulah yang selalu jadi korban.", Luhan protes._

_"Karna itulah aku menyukainya.", jawab Minseok dengan tawa renyahnya._

_"It's ok. Baiklah, karna kau menyukainya maka….._

_CUP_

_Izinkan aku-_

_CUP_

_-menciummu.", jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Yaaaa!", bentak Minseok kesal, namun pipi gembul Minseok gini memerah sempurna._

* * *

- **_END -_**

* * *

**Wkwkwk ff-nya gaje ya? Iya? Hahaha~**

**Ini ff efek dari kak Minseok dan kak Luhanku yang sedang di **_**separated**_** huhu. ****Bawaannya pengen nulis about mereka mulu.**

**Kak Luhan yang sibuk dengan syuting film dan kak Minseok yang malah gentayangan shopping bareng Jongdae, aaaah my feels T.T**

**Please don't be silent readers and give me a reviews, ok?^^**


	2. Still Same

**Fighting! (One Shot)**

**LuMin / XiuHan**

**Luhan, Minseok and EXO member**

**GS!Minseok**

**Warning: Typo, sedikit percampuran bahasa non-baku**

* * *

Musim dingin sedikit demi sedikit mulai tergantikan oleh musim semi yang menyegarkan. Ini adalah hari pertama setelah 2 minggu sekolah diliburkan untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi.

Terlihat pemuda bersurai kecoklatan tengah duduk dengan menggunakan _earphone_ di telinganya. Sedikit mengayun-ayunkan kepala kesana kemari menikmati musik yang sedang ia dengarkan.

"Asik _banget_, Lu.", ucap Jongin sambil memukul meja Luhan.

Luhan respek langsung melepas _earphone_ yang ia gunakan, "Hahaha, apakabar kalian berdua? Udah 2 minggu kita gak ketemu ya.", sumringah Luhan melihat kedatangan Jongin dan Kris bersamaan.

"Halah, kau susah dihubungi. Setiap kita_ ajakin _keluar selalu _aja_ berasalan. Mentang-mentang _banget_.", kesal Kris.

"_Sorry_, bro. Kalian berdua tahu kalo aku baru _aja_ punya kekasih. Hahaha.", Luhan ketawa nista.

"_Yadeh_ yang udah _taken_. Kita dilupain.", keluh Jongin dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan gitu–", Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat memutar kepala dan menanggap sosok gadis bersurai coklat lembut masuk kedalam kelasnya. Gadis itu tidak lagi mengenakan syal dilehernya karena musim dingin sudah berganti. Dengan jepitan poni panjang halusnya kesamping, memperlihatkan semakin anggunnya gadis bertubuh munggil itu.

Luhan terpesona –selalu.

"Woy, Lu. Woy!", Jongin berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dengan _cengo face_nya menatap Minseok yang tengah masuk kelas.

"Helloooooo Luhaaaaaaaan, _are you still alive_?", pekik Kris tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Apaan_ sih_ kalian berdua.", kesal Luhan yang sedang asik dengan tatapan bodohnya kearah Minseok.

"Kau yang apaan, muka _bego banget_ gitu natap Minseok. Kayak baru pertama kali liat _aja_.", kesal Jongin.

"Ini hari pertama sejak 2 hari aku gak ketemu dia, _guys._ Dia makin cantik_ aja_.", ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Lebay _banget_ sih!", jitak Kris yang sudah duduk di kursi depan Luhan.

"Aw.", Luhan hanya mengaduh.

.

.

.

Sebelum libur, kelas 2.A sudah diberi tugas untuk membawa perlengkapan pratikum biologi oleh Lee-_saem_.

Maka dari itu, hari ini semua siswa membawa apa-apa yang sudah dibagikan oleh kelompoknya masing-masing.

Minseok ditugasi membawa bermacam-macam dedaunan yang akan diteliti di laboratorium, sedangkan Luhan dapat tugas mebawa binatang air yang juga akan di teliti.

Binatang air yang Luhan bawa bukanlah ikan, melainkan katak. Binatang yg paling dibenci Minseok.

Luhan sengaja membawa binatang itu kesekolah, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjahili Minseok dan membuat pertengkaran diantara mereka –lagi.

Luhan tidak pernah jera mengerjai gadis berpipi tersebut, wajah kesalnya yang lucu dan pembalasan yang ia lakukan membuat Luhan merasa bahwa Minseok adalah gadis yang tidak manja walau wajahnya mencerminkan begitu.

.

Kelas 2.A berjalan menuju laboratorium dengan membawa semua perlengkapan yang akan di praktekkan, tapi Minseok melupakan kotak dedaunannya yang ia letakkan dibawah laci mejanya.

Luhan yang melihat Minseok meninggalkan kotaknya menyeringai kecil dan menunggu hingga kelas sepi. Dengan langkah sedikit berlari, Luhan menuju tempat dimana Minseok duduk untuk mengambil kotak dedaunan yang ia tinggalkan.

Lalu dengan sigap, Luhan mengambil katak yang masih hidup didalam kotak kaca persegi yang ia bawa, memasukkannya kedalam kotak dedaunan milik Minseok dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempat semula.

Luhan tertawa puas dan menyusul teman-teman sekelasnya ke ruang laboratorium.

Ruang laboratorium hanya diisi oleh siswa kelas 2.A tanpa Lee_-saem_, karena Lee_-saem_ ada sedikit keperluan dan akan telat masuk. Sementara Lee_-saem_ tidak ada, siswa disuruh untuk mempraktekkan bersama dengan kelompoknya dan membuat kesimpulan hasil pengamatan mereka.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan bahan-bahan menyerngitkan dahinya,

"Minseok, mana daun yang kau bawa?", tanya Baekhyun mencari-mencari ditumbukan bahan-bahan mereka.

"Apa tidak ada disini?", tanya Minseok polos ikut mencari ditumbukan tersebut.

"Tidak. Coba kau lihat di kelas, mana tau ketinggalan.", perintah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah sebentar yah.", Minseok sedikit berlari meninggalkan laboratorium menuju kelasnya.

Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gadis itu tersenyum puas saat melihat Minseok keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Minseok sedang meraba-raba lacinya.

"Ah, ini dia.", gumam Minseok saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya.

Ia tersenyum melihat kotak itu dan berjalan menuju kembali kelaboratorium.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti, karena sebuah tangan menghalangi pintu kelas yang otomatis membuat Minseok tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

Minseok menatap siapa yang mengahalangi jalannya. Luhan. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearah pemuda kurus itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti sedang menggodaku, Kim Minseok.", ucap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya, yang berhasil membuat Minseok melunturkan senyum paling manisnya.

"Eoh?", Minseok membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung.

Aaargh, Luhan mengerang dalam hatinya. Senyuman indah Minseok, dan sekarang apalagi? Minseok dengan ekspresi bingung dan mata yang bulat sempurna? Sungguh Luhan ingin memakan gadis imut didepannya saat ini.

"Aku bilang berhenti tersenyum dengan wajah jelekmu itu.", ucap Luhan kesal.

"Apa?! Ya, Luhan cungkring! Kau yang menghalangi jalanku, dan kau marah hanya karena aku tersenyum padamu?", kesal Minseok membalas ucapan Luhan. "Dan apa? Kau bilang aku ini jelek? HAHHAHAHA.", Minseok tertawa dengan suara besar dibuat-buat.

"Iya kau sangaaaaat jelek, lihat saja wajahmu seperti bakpao yang siap disajikan dipiring orang-orang yang lapar.", balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Lalu, apa bedanya dengan kau rusa _pecicilan_? Kau seperti anak rusa yang kehilangan induknya dan _pecicilan_ kesana kemari. Kasian sekali.", ucap Minseok remeh dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah dada. "Awaskan tanganmu dari pintu ini sebelum aku menggigitnya", ancam Minseok.

"Tidak.", jawab Luhan singkat.

"Awaskan aku bilang!", ulang Minseok dengan membentak.

"Tidak!", Luhan bersikukuh.

Tanpa aba-aba Minseok langsung menggigit pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Aw", Luhan sontak menarik tangannya yang digigit kuat oleh Minseok. Meninggalkan bekas gigi kelinci Minseok dipergelangan tangan kurusnya.

Minseok tidak menanggapi Luhan yang kesakitan, ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri menggenggam pergelangannya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kepergian Minseok, gadis itu tetaplah Minseok yang sejak awal ia kenal.

.

Disaat pertenggaran Minseok dan Luhan, ada dua teman sekelas mereka yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku dengar dari teman-teman bahwa mereka sudah jadian.", ucap Junmyeon yang berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang laboratorium bersama Yixing.

"Aku juga mendengar hal itu, tapi sepertinya rumor itu tidak benar setelah melihat pertengkaran mereka di depan kelas tadi.", ujar Yixing menambahkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Minseok lama sekali?", gumam Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah Junmyeon dan Yixing masuk, disusul oleh Minseok yang masuk kedalam laboratorium dengan membawa bahan yang tadi ketinggalan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ada sedikit yang menghalangiku.", ucap Minseok melirik kearah pintu masuk yang baru saja dilewati Luhan sambil menggenggam lengannya.

Jongin melihat bekas gigitan ditangan kanan Luhan.

"Bekas apa itu, Lu?", tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk kearah memar dilengan Luhan.

"Aku baru saja digigit seekor kucing yang sangat manis dikelas tadi.", jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum. Ia melirik Minseok yang akan membuka kotak bahan prakteknya.

"Satu… Dua… Ti–"

"Aaaaaah", Minseok melempar kotak bahan prakternya kesembarang arah.

"Tiga! HAHHAHAHA", Luhan tertawa bahagia melihat kepanikan dari wajah Minseok.

Sebuah katak melompat kesana kemari didalam ruangan laboratorium, lengkap dengan pekikan para gadis-gadis yang geli dengan makhluk amfibi itu. Tak terkecuali Minseok, yang sangat geli dengan makhluk yang hobi berlompat-lompat itu.

Minseok sampai tidak memperhatikan Luhan yang tertawa bahagia melihat ekspresi Minseok yang benar-benar panik.

Junmyeon membantu menangkap katak itu dan membawanya keluar ruangan laboratorium. Membuat lega seisi kelas saat itu.

Minseok yang sudah mulai tenang menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tau ini pasti ulahmu, Luhan!", kesal Minseok yang mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah mengakhiri tawanya sejak melihat tatapan mematikan Minseok kearahnya.

"Kau akan mati, Lu", bisik Kris pelan tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Ya! Luhan! Jawab aku, ini adalah kerjaanmu kan?", tanya Minseok memaksa.

"Lalu, jika ini kerjaanku. Kau mau apa?", balas Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

Tanpa ada kesiapan dari Luhan, Minseok menggigit –lagi; pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan kali ini pada tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Aw", lirih Luhan. "Kenapa kau suka menggigiti tanganku? Yang ini saja masih terasa sakit. Apa kau kucing liar ha?", bentak Luhan kesal.

"Ya benar, aku memang kucing liar. Jadi jangan suka mengganggu kucing liar jika tau tidak ingin terluka akibat gigitannya Tuan Muda Lu yang sangat tampan seantero belahan dunia.", kesal Minseok dengan penekanan pada setiap kata pujian yang ia lontarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang merapikan semua buku-bukunya yang berantakan dimeja. Ia keluar paling pertama dari laboratorium karena ada sedikit urusan. Yah, urusan apalagi jika bukan urusan melihat keadaan Luhan didalam kelas mereka.

Luhan tidak melanjutkan kerja kelompoknya karena cidera tangan yang ia derita. Cidera yang diakibatkan oleh Minseok –sang kekasih.

Luhan yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja menyadari ada seseorang didalam ruangan itu setelah mendengar sedikit _krasak-krusuk_ Minseok yang sedang membereskan meja.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat kearah Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. _Untuk sekedar info_, Minseok duduk disudut dengan bangku nomor dua dari depan.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, membuat ruangan hening itu sedikit gaduh karena suara gesekan kursi yang menyapa lantai. Ia menghampiri Minseok yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak obat mininya –yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Luhan duduk disebelah kursi Minseok yang kosong.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Luhan, dengan nada lembut.

"Sedang membersihkan mejaku.", jawab Minseok, "dan ingin mengobati luka memarmu.", tambahnya sambil menatap manik kecoklatan milik Luhan.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi, ia hanya menatap mata indah Minseok dengan tatapan sayang.

"Mengapa ini begitu memar, apakah ini sakit?", tanya Minseok yang sedang menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dan memperhatikannya dengan sangat intens.

"Apa ada luka yang rasanya tidak sakit tapi enak, Minseok?", cibir Luhan.

Minseok hanya tertunduk menyesal, "maaf", lirihnya.

"Kau benar-benar seekor kucing yang menjelma menjadi seorang gadis.", gumam Luhan sambil mengelus surai indah milik Minseok, "_Ngomong-ngomong,_ dua hari tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja, _my angel_.", gombal Luhan yang sukses membuat pipi _chubby _Minseok yang mulus mengeluarkan semburat merah yang samar.

"Kau mengatakan aku cantik sekarang, tapi kau membuatku kesal seharian ini.", gumam Minseok dengan memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Luhan terkekeh, "bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin pertengkaran ini berakhir."

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau malah mengikutinya. Padahal kau selalu tahu bahwa sudah pasti kaulah yang akan sengsara.", kesal Minseok. Ia masih setia mengobati luka ditangan Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku memiliki seorang bidadari yang akan menyembuhkanku.", jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Minseok menepuk pelan dada Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Ia selalu menjadi salah tingkah ketika Luhan mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya.

"Ini sudah selesai.", seru Minseok dengan nada girang.

Luhan melirik plaster di kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum saat membaca tulisan _'cepat sembuh'_ di tangan kanannya, dan _'rusa liarku'_ ditangan kirinya. Ia menatap Minseok yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cepat sembuh sayangku.", gumam Minseok sambil memeluk Luhan yang berada dihadapannya.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuh Minseok sedikit darinya, "terimakasih, bidadariku." Ucap Luhan yang langsung menyambar bibir mungil sang kekasih.

Minseok menutup matanya saat Luhan melumat dengan lembut bibir bawahnya, tangannya yang berada dipaha Luhan meremas kain celana milik Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Luhan mengelus lembut surai indah Minseok dan tangan kanannya berada dipinggang kecil Minseok. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum –entahlah.

Minseok membuka matanya saat Luhan melumat bibir atasnya. Mata Luhan tertutup seperti sedang menikmati lembutnya bibir sang kekasih. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok, gadis itu terbelalak melihat seluruh teman sekelasnya menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

"Apa ini artinya rumor bukanlah sekedar rumor, dan… kalian benar-benar adalah separang kekasih?", pekik Junmyeon dari ambang pintu.

"Tolong siapapun abadikan kemesraan dua pasangan yang fenomenal ini.", pekik Jongdae.

Tidak ada respon dari Luhan, ia benar-benar sibuk pada bibir Minseok. Minseok yang dipandangi tatapan berbinar dari teman-temannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengakhiri ciumannya begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan menggigit bibir bawah Minseok dan memutar kepalanya menghadap seluruh teman-temannya yang haus akan jawaban, "Perlukah aku mengadakan jumpa_ pers _untuk ini?".

.

.

.

.

.

_**-END-**_

* * *

Note:

HAHHAHAHAHA ini orang kenapa malah ngelanjutin fanfic yang udah _complete_, bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang jelas-jelas masih gantung ((((nunjuk diri sendiri)))).

Refresh otak sedikit bolehlah ya^^

Mind to review? Thankyou..


End file.
